Little White Lie
by CaveSpiderson
Summary: "Who did you say you were datin?" Dally asked. It was a simple question, one that Johnnie shouldn't have had any troubles answering; Ponygirl, she was dating Ponygirl. Too bad it wasn't that easy. Struck with sudden panic, she said the first name that came to mind- and it wasn't Pony's. Because of her white lie, things are about to get a lot more hectic. (Fem!Johnny&Ponyboy)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first multi-chapter fic i've written in a while, so please bear with me here. Chapters will vary in length, there will be smut later on, and there are mature themes in this first chapter. Also this is from Johnnie's point of view. That's about it. Later lovelies.**

Thinking back it, we were living out the biggest cliché ever; Ponygirl and I were strolling down the street when it started to pour. My house was the closest sanctuary from the rain we could think of, so we went there.

I took my jacket off and put it over our heads as we ran. She was right close up against me, laughing and trying to protect the hair she was so proud of. She grew it out longer than most the other girls did and spent what felt like hours on it everyday making it look perfect. I, on the other hand, just greased mine back without a care. By the time we reached the porch of my shabby house, we were both soaked through to the bone, mostly me, though- I sacrificed my place under the jacket so that Pony's hair didn't get ruined.

We were still giggling as we went inside. Thankfully, my parents weren't home.

"Oh, Pony, your hair…" I had said as we stood in the doorway. It was stringy and wet- I still remember how it clung to the sides of her face. She touched it, then laughed.

"Don't worry, it's only hair," She giggled. "It'll dry."

I still felt awful for ruining her perfect little curls, but I suppose there wasn't much I could have done. I dumped my soaked jacket on the floor and together we went down the hall to my room. I had told Pony that I had some dry clothes that might fit her. The rain sounded so loud drumming on the tin roof.

I remember shuffling through my dresser, trying to find something that would fit Ponygirl as she sat on my bed. I turned around at the worst time- or perfect, depending on how you looked at it.

I stared at her while she was taking her shirt off.

My eyes lingered firstly on the smooth skin of her slightly chubby stomach, then on her round breasts covered by her bra. My face heated up dramatically as I clenched the t-shirt in my hands, knuckles going white. She dropped her shirt aside and stood. She stepped out of her skirt as well and just… She smiled at me. Coyly. Almost like she was daring me to do something. Glory, I remember wishing I could just shed my shyness and whisk her away. Months upon months of stealing shy glances at her and thinking sinful things really beginning to build up. I thought I was gonna explode.

She didn't call me out on staring or anything, she just kept on smiling.

"You're gonna catch your death of cold if you stay in those wet clothes, Johnniecake."

I knew what she was implying long before the words left her mouth. I guess her and I thought more alike than what I gave her credit for, not that I was complaining- that was the last thing on my mind as I dropped the t-shirt and she lead me over to the bed.

I didn't know what to expect that first time and, honestly, I don't think Ponygirl did either. Our touches were light strokes over bare flesh, our kisses constantly broken by unsure giggles. Every feeling was new and exciting, by the end of it we had worn ourselves out. I could still taste Pony on my lips even as we laid side by side, sweaty and spent. My fingers were cramped and I think she left a hickey on my neck. We'd have some explaining to do later, that was for sure, but at the time it didn't matter. It was just us in the world.

Once we caught our breaths, still laying naked under the flimsy sheet on my bed, I remember Ponygirl rolling over, her cheek propped up in her palm. She had a rosy glow about her. Her hair was still clinging to the sides of her face, but for a different reason now.

"I guess this means we're together now, don't it?"

Blushing, I nodded my head, then stole a shy kiss. Her lips were damp and sweet tasting.

"Yeah I… I reckon it does."

XxXxX

That whole evening followed by our desperate scramble to put our clothes back on when I heard my parents come home all flashed through my mind as I sat there in Dallas Winston's car, breathing in smoky air, and staring him right in the shifty eyes.

He blew out a puff of smoke from the corner of his mouth. He repeated himself.

"Who did you say you were datin'?"

I panicked. My heart was racing in my ears, I had never felt so scared in my life. Ponygirl and I agreed that she would tell Soda and I would tell Dally about our little… Relationship. We figured we might as well, we'd been together for a few months now. I just… I just never accounted on it being this horrifying having to face the one guy who I saw as a brother. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I just wanted this to be over with, so I said the first name that came to mind- and it wasn't Pony's.


	2. Chapter 2

He stared at me with a cocked brow, a cigarette hanging from his lips, and a down-right sceptical look.

"…You're datin' Soda, like, Sodapop Curtis or a goddamn bottle of coke?"

I swallowed the heavy lump in my throat, what I said finally sinking in. "Th-that's right. Sodapop Curtis. He's my sweetheart."

I don't think Dally believed me any more than I did, but even if he was suspicious, he brushed it off. He took a long drag off his cigarette, then tossed it out the rolled down window. I continued smoking mine, hoping it would quell my shaking hand. It didn't, in case you were wondering.

Dally twisted the key and the car rumbled to life. I finally finished off my cigarette once it was down to nothing but filter and tossed it as well. Dally had already put the car into drive, now he was just waiting for something, probably me. He had his arm stretched across the back of the seat, he always seemed to, like it was impossible for him to drive with both hands on the wheel.

"So where am I takin' you, kid?" He asked, pulling out of the parking lot I had asked we go to. I figured it would be easy to tell him some place with just me and him.

My shrugged my shaking shoulders. "I don't know, home, I guess."

"And if your parents are at each others' throats?" He inquired shortly. He sounded more cross than usual, his tone a bit sharper. Obviously he was taking his time processing what I said. Maybe I was a better liar than what I gave myself credit for.

"Then I'll just lock my door or go down to the Curtis place-"

"You're some stupid if you think I'm letting you walk anywhere this time of night alone." Dally cut me off harshly. I shut up real fast, more out of habit than anything. "There are creeps and weirdos of all sorts wanderin' around. They'll swipe you straight off the street."

Leave it to Dallas to be so tough in front of everyone then turn around and worry about me. I mean, it felt great knowing that he cared so much- you'd have a better chance at catching him dead than saying something like that about Pony or any other dame- so it made me feel special. He was like the brother I never had. Hell, he was like a lot of things I never had; Dally was close like family to me, no doubt. Sure it started more out of pity for me than anything, but I feel like our relationship really blossomed the closer we got to each other.

Even though I didn't want to argue with him, the instinct to defend myself had me saying, "But I have the knife you gave me, remember?"

The knife in question was one he entrusted me with after I got jumped in the lot. A band of Socs mistook me for a boy and that made me fair game. They beat the ever-loving hell out of me, broke my nose and got blood on my only jacket. Initially Dally was just pissed off at the Socs, but directed his anger in all the wrong directions. He told me to start wearing a skirt or anything to make me look more like a girl so that they wouldn't beat me around. It took him a bit of pacing and grunting before he took back what he said; always the optimist, he told me that maybe it was better they thought I was a boy, according to him what they would have done if I was wearing a skirt would have way worst. I try to pretend he never said that last part. That was when he gave me the knife and told me only to use it in emergencies.

Dally snorted. The car swung onto another street, then continued putting along. He barely tried to stay in the right lane.

"You wouldn't pull that thing on anyone. You're too soft. Softie Johnnie."

I deflated a bit in my seat, shoulders slumping with a sigh. I couldn't deny it, I was too soft. It just didn't feel good having people point it out, it was bad enough being talked about by the whole group like I was some kind of pet- not that I really minded that either, once again it sort of made me feel wanted. On some level it was degrading though. According to them I couldn't take care of myself.

Dally parked on the sidewalk outside Buck Merill's place. It was pretty much where he had taken up residence, considering he went there most nights to sleep. I came with him a lot too, just cause he didn't want me wandering the streets.

He hopped out of the car and slammed the door, then strode up the lawn like he owned the place. I followed quickly behind, closing my door with a lot more care than he had. I stuck close behind him after catching up. I didn't trust half the people who hung around here either, really.

Dally's room was at the back of the upstairs hallway, farthest from most of the noise; sure you could still hear everything, but it wasn't as bad.

The moment he was in the room, he pulled his shirt off and threw it aside, then dropped himself down on the couch he dragged in there a while ago. He rolled over, putting his back to me. I sat down on the edge of his bed, crossing my arms. To be honest, I think I was the first girl who came into Dally's room without sleeping with him at any point.

"Shoot, I don't mind sleepin' on the couch, you know." I mumbled, sliding the jean jacket off my shoulders.

"Just shut up and put one of my shirts on to sleep in or somethin'; I ain't gonna peak," He cackled a little, a low 'heh heh' sound. "Not that you have anythin' worth peakin' at."

His dry humour made me smile a little regardless.

I did as he said, starting by kicking off my jeans then pulling my shirt off too. I worked quickly, dreading the thought of someone coming in at the wrong time. I grabbed one of Dally's shirts off the floor and put it on; it was big enough on my skinny frame to be worn as a small dress. I laid down uneasily, pulled the blanket up to my chin.

There was the closest thing to silence you could get around here for a while. I figured Dally must have fallen asleep on the uncomfortable couch, but he surprised me by speaking out of the blue.

"Were you bein' serious when you said you was datin' Soda? Or were you tryna pull my leg?"

I swallowed thickly. Oh, boy, obviously I couldn't be any more serious. I thought my obvious shaking and stuttering at the time made that clear.

"Y-yeah, I'm serious." I lied.

Dally grunted, shifting around on the couch. I listened as it groaned in protest.

"I'll have to have a word with him tomorrow, then." He said.

Sighing, I rolled onto my side too. I stared at the dark wall, feeling helpless.

"Same here," I mumbled. But by that point Dally was snoring deeply, so I don't think he heard me.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure what time it was when I got the next morning. Maybe close to nine o'clock if I was looking at the sky right. Dally was still asleep, which didn't surprise me, he slept like a log most of the time. I mean, you'd have to be with the music constantly playing. Either way, I got out of bed and dressed myself quietly- instead of taking Dally's shirt off, I just tucked it into my jeans. I ran the comb he had through my hair a couple times, then I was off.

Being quiet was the one thing I was actually good at, so getting out of Merill's place was far from a challenge. I tried not to look at anything except the clock hanging on the wall as I slipped through, proudly boasting to myself as I read it to be about twenty after nine.

Despite it still being early, I hustled my way to my first destination of the day: the Curtis house.

It was a relatively brief walk, one that I was long used to it by this point, considering I went and saw Ponygirl just about whenever I could. It was better than hanging around the house and getting the belt every time I breathed the wrong way.

Anyway.

Ponygirl was sitting on the porch when I came strolling along. She watched the horizon in a daze, her elbow propped up on her knee and cupping her cheek. She had her hair tied up today in a ponytail with her bangs hanging down over her forehead. I thought she looked awful cute. When I called out a "Good morning" to her, she snapped from her daze and looked at me; the smile that overcame her lips made me my knees want to buckle. There wasn't anything about Ponygirl that wasn't absolutely precious, I don't think.

She jumped up, her skirt fanning out around her knees.

"You've got perfect timing, Johnniecake," She chimed.

I climbed up the stairs to the porch, her smile infectious. She threw her arms around me and hugged me close, followed by a quick kiss on the cheek. I laughed nervously, my face getting hot. Pony pulled back long before I wanted her to, but at least she kept her arms around my waist. She had a sour look on her face.

"Glory, you smell like Dally- and that's not a good thing."

I wanted to laugh, but the reminder of why I was here kept me sober. I cleared my throat.

"It's his shirt; I uh, I stayed with him last night," I explained quickly, face getting even hotter as she chuckled at me. "Actually, I came here to tell you somethin'. Thing is I... I chickened out while telling Dally about us. I told him I was with Soda instead of you. Now Dally wants to talk to Soda and he's gonna find out that I lied to him and it ain't gonna be pretty, Pony, not at all."

I really got myself worked up. I wasn't a coward by any means, I tried to be the bravest I always could, but something about disappointing Dally or making him angry scared the living daylights out of me. I ran my hand through my hair nervously.

"Is... Is Soda here? We gotta talk to him, like, right now, before Dally beats us to the punch."

Pony looked grim. "He's at the DX, working."

"Well then we gotta go there right now!" I got myself out of Pony's arms and was just about to set myself in the direction of the DX when she grabbed my hand.

"Wait, Johnnie, hold your darn horses," She said, tugging me back. "We can wait a little bit, can't we? I mean, Dally doesn't start poking around until easily noon and I've got the house all to myself for right now, so I was thinking we could spend some time alone together while it lasted, y'know? Maybe do a li'l smooching and stuff."

I found myself pinned between my better judgement and Pony's pretty green eyes. Not for long, though, because she melted my heart with a bat of her eyelashes.

I let her drag me into the house, mumbling to myself all the while.

XxXxX

Apparently Pony and I have very different definitions of "smooches".

My knees were still a little wobbly as we made our way down the street towards the DX. Pony was giggling at me while I tried to fix my shirt back into my pants.

"You missed some in the back there, Johnniecake." She pointed out.

I blushed hard and quickly reached behind me, tucking the shirt in once more. We wasted more time getting frisky than I liked to admit to and look where it got us. It would be a miracle if no one saw the red mark on my neck. Ponygirl sure had a way of making sure she always left one somewhere. It was annoying, sure, but almost undeniably hot...

Pony stopped walking just sort of the garage when we heard familiar voices coming from it. Carefully, we both peaked around the corner; I just about dropped dead when I saw Dally standing there, arms crossed and looking everywhere at once, talking with a happy-go-lucky but thoroughly confused Sodapop. Dally sounded notably impatient, he looked it too. Soda just scratched his head, giving off that million dollar smile of his.

"You've lost me, Dal, say that again, maybe a little slower this time? You're just a person not a machine gun, after all."

Soda's sly little comment didn't make matters any better. Dally shifted his weight to his other foot, looking Soda up and down like he was a snack.

"I ain't repeatin' myself again after this; what the _hell_ do you think you're doin' with Johnnie? Ain't got enough pretty girls chasin' you, ya need to go and seduce poor lil' Johnniecake too?"

I reached out and grabbed Pony's arm, staring at the scene with eyes wide like dinner plates.

"I told you we should have come straight here," I hissed at her, feeling sick to my stomach. She shushed me and continued to watch intensely.

Even from a distance I could see the bewilderment on Soda's face. Tight fear gripped by throat as he opened his mouth, only to wash away into mere tenseness as Pony made wild gestures with her hands to him. Thankfully Soda saw and caught on real quick.

"So, I guess she told you the good news about us then," Soda replied, smiling wide. He sounded so sure of himself, which was why it was so believable whenever he told a little lie.

Pony pulled me back into hiding behind the corner. I held my breath and listened carefully to the conversation that followed. I don't think I had ever been so scared over something this irrational before. The fear of getting jumped or beaten or worst was a rational fear, everyone felt it, hiding behind a convenience store corner eaves dropping and praying your butt didn't get busted was something that shouldn't bring as much fear as it did. My palms were starting to feel right sweaty too. I held onto Pony's arm tighter.

"We've been together a good month or so now. I have to say, I'm pretty damn happy with her; she's cute enough, she's sweet..."

"That sentence better not end the way I think it's gonna, pretty boy. Cause if I ever find out you're using Johnnie I will hunt you down and beat you so hard no one'll be able to tell your face from your ass-end. You catchin' all this?"

Soda sounded offended. "You really think I'd do that? What kind of guy do you take me for?"

"The kind that's gonna get an ass whoopin' if I hear anythin'..."

Soda cut Dally off before he could finish that sentence by pleasantly announcing, "Speak of the devils now."

That must have been our cue to make our surprise grand appearance, because without even thinking I stepped out of the shadows, pulling Pony along too. Forcing a shaky smile, I dropped her arm and went over into the garage with Pony, stopping beside Soda. Soda was some taller than I was and it felt weird when he put his arm around my waist. He leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek. I looked off to the side on instinct, my face getting hot.

"What are you both up to?" Soda asked.

Pony responded with "Just bumming around" and I think I uttered an agreement, but mostly I was focusing on the ground, hoping that if I didn't acknowledge Dally's piercing eyes then I would disappear. When I finally came to terms with the fact that this wouldn't work, I dared to look up at Dally at last.

I couldn't quite describe how he looked- angry, curious, and all with a touch of disdain brewing on his face. I heightened my shaky, weak smile and put my arm around Soda too, trying to look at least a little convincing.

With a huff, Dally dropped his arms and left the garage. All he said as he went was, "I've gotta go. I'll see ya'll later."

We watched him climb into his car and go, then the moment he was out of sight I wiggled away from Soda's grasp. He didn't seem to mind at all.

"So me and Johnnie are a package deal now, huh?" Soda asked, chuckling. He leaned against the side of the car that he was working on prior to Dally's intrusion. "Sorry to break it to ya, Johnnie, but I don't think I'm really your type- my boobs are too small."

Him and Pony thought that was funny. I just covered my reddening face.

I couldn't have been more thankful than when Pony stepped up to explain everything to Soda.

"Johnniegirl here panicked when telling Dally about us last night, so she said she was dating you instead. We figure it might be easier if we just keep stringing Dally along about it, too, y'know? It'd be a huge help if you say yes and play along, Soda, I'd really owe you a big one."

Soda perked up at the last bit. "Oh yeah? Would you do my share of dishes for the next month, maybe? Cause I'd be putting my life on the line here; Dally wants my blood on his fists and Lord knows he's more bite than bark." He huffed. "According to him I'm using you, Johnnie, cause you're young and naive, or something."

I really had nothing to say to any of this, so I just kept my trap shut- once again, being quiet was something I excelled at. I just listened as Soda and Pony worked out a bargain, unbelievably relieved at the end when they spat and shook on it. Soda promised he'd play along and in turn Pony would do his share of chores. I thanked Soda a whole bunch, my heart slamming in my chest I was so darn relieved that this might just work out after all.

Sure, I was telling Dally a little white lie about being with Soda, but at least it was a believable one. Plus what was the worst that could happen, right?


End file.
